The invention relates to a front airbag for a vehicle occupant protection system.
Front airbags are primarily mounted in the instrument panel in the area of the front passenger seat. In a known design the airbag includes a front wall facing the associated occupant in the inflated state which forms a baffle for cushioning the vehicle occupant. Said front wall extends obliquely with respect to the vertical direction so that the vehicle occupant can immerse into the airbag with the upper body part and the head in a relatively optimum manner.
In the case of a conventional airbag the front wall is connected along its peripheral edge to a bag-shaped peripheral wall which on a backside faced away from the front wall includes an inflation mouth through which the airbag is filled and which also facilitates securing to the instrument panel. Such airbags take a three-dimensional shape already in the non-inflated state, i.e. the non-inflated but completely joined airbag cannot be laid two-dimensionally so that all cut parts of the airbag are at the same time spread flatly, i.e. free from creases. The advantage of said designs resides in the fact that in this way a large filling volume and thus proper cushioning quality for the vehicle occupant can be achieved.